Surprises
by Sparkle27
Summary: Post-Chosen.Kind of. Cordelia is still alive pardon me while I cheer enthusiastically.Not. When Buffy runs into her and the only guy she ever loved,she's gonna get a few surprises...Angel Buffy 4ever
1. Chapter 1

_One of my first Buffy fics. I've been dying to write this for ages so please review kindly._

_Okay so the bold italics are Buffy's diary entries the normal is just thoughts._

_And I put Pike it because when I saw him in the film I just imagined a different Pike who could be really close friends with Buffy._

_Plus I may use him to annoy Angel- If you review... :)_

_**I've never minded that kind of crap. Y'know, the full package. If I'm honest, I always wanted it. And now he has it. Marriage to a stunning woman? Check.I'll say that for him, he doesn't do things by halves. If he had married some replusive tramp, I could have probably dealt with it easier. But no. Cordelia is kinda stunning and...and normal and sane and every other thing I'm not and never will be. She has the perfect life, the peaceful parents with their recently refound richness, amazing flat,a totally awesome car to drive- an actual drivers license. Great hair.**_

_**And now she has him. Angel. I don't know whether to be upset at her or him. When I found out, I actually succeeded in acting happy for them.**_

**It had been torture. **

The day had started off okay, despite the feeling in her gut that today was a day she would remember for the rest of her life.

When she allowed herself to remember that day - a rare event- she remembered that it was a cold day. Last week's flight from France had left her slightly jet lagged. She slept it off though but Andrew had complained about a headache non stop until she was banging her head against the coffee table in her LA apartment. She was fond of the annoying ex-archnemesis, no matter how much she groaned. He had behaved better recently, since Pike had stayed with them. They had bumped into each other - literally- in Asia,where she and Andrew were aiding newbie slayers and one night while they were fighting this great big demon, he had showed up. Since she had left LA all those years ago he had kept on the path of demon fighting and gained startlingly good combat skills for a human.

He'd also gained extra cuteness that 16 year old Buffy might just have drooled over. But they weren't dating- the once romance had changed, softened into one of the closest friendships she had ever had. Pike had travelled with them after the chance meeting three months ago.Back when she didn't know.

But then she did. They total lack of food in the apartment and the total lack of non-complaining from Andrew forced Buffy and Pike to go out for food. They had stopped at a huge shop called Coden's and proceeded to stock up on food that Andrew mostly hated, to spite him for forcing them up this early. When they had finally felt guilty for this, Buffy paid a quick visit to the dairy Aisle to pick up some of his favourite yoghurt. Pike was right behind her, gently nudging her with the trolley and laughing as she searched. She turned round to slap him playfully when she got a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.A tingly,warm feeling that she hadn't felt for ages. Then she blinked and looked past Pike and seen him.

Angel. He looked no different to the last time she had seen him. He was examining cheese -Edam- before he paused and looked up and saw her. For a moment they stood, gaping at each other.Then a beautiful short haired blonde women sauntered over to him, pecking him on the cheek and failing to discreetly lick his chin.

"Found it, honey!" She announced in a sugared voice and dropped an armful of tubs and jars into the cart.

Several tubs of Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip Ice Cream.

At least 3 jars of Peanut Butter Crunchy (Because some sad moron up their who decided these things thought it wouldn't hurt as much if it was smooth).

A can of whipped cream.

And that wasn't the only shock.As Cordelia obliviously reached up to caress his face, giving poor Buffy a perfect view of the huge diamond on her ring finger.

She couldn't run, not even to escape the terrible events that were unrolling around her.

"Buffy? Y'okay?" Pike looked puzzled, then turned to follow her gaze," Do you know that guy?"

"Let's just go,"Buffy murmured and seeing how upset she was, Pike didn't ask questions.

But just as they were backing out of the aisle, Pike clumsily crashed the trolley loudly into one of the fridges in the aisle. A second or so later, they heard a loud screech.

"BUFFY!"

Buffy gritted her teeth as she felt herself swept up into a huge, scented hug. She watched over her shoulder as Angel reluctantly pushed the trolley over.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" Cordelia exclaimed,"Here! In a supermarket! Beats graveyards, I can tell ya that!" Angel was at her shoulder and looking anywhere but at her.

" Escape averted," She heard Pike whisper from beside her, so that only she could hear," My fault, I'm sorry."

"And who is this?" Cordelia pounced and Pike found himself being examined thoroughly. Despite the fact that her heart had just broken into about ten separate shards,she couldn't restrain a smile at the totally fake smile on her friends face.

"He's gorgeous. I completely approve ! And well, I know you approve of my man!" She bit her lip.Angel stared at the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot how hard this would be, but I knew you'd have to know eventually.See,"She pulled Angel towards her and smiled sweetly," We're engaged."

"I-I could tell," Buffy forced herself to grin as Cordelia forced her hand in her face.

"Okay, listen- we have to have dinner together,right now. Forget the shopping, lets just go,we have so much catching up to do!"

"N-no,really thats-"Buffy stammered but it seemed no wasn't even an option. Cordelia marched her the three others out of the store and made plans to dine at the Shellfish just three doors down.

They walked along the pavement, Buffy and Pike lagging back as Angel and Cordelia walked ahead.

"How much do you not want to be here?" Pike muttered quietly.

"A lot," Buffy swallowed as he squeezed her arm.He reached into Buffy's bag for her phone, dialled his own number then hurriedly threw it back.Sure enough,a second later, his own cell phone began to ring and the group stopped as he pulled it out and answered.

A minute or two later, he ended the call and smiled apologetically.

" I am so sorry, you guys, but my, er, Uncle just called.

"Oh my god, I'd love to meet your uncle!" Cordy exclaimed.

"Er no,sorry. I totally forgot we agreed to have lunch with him, did you?"

"Oh-oh yeah,"Buffy had never been more thankful of an escape," We should go 'cos we need to change."She smiled weakly at the two others."Sorry."

"Look,here's my number. Call me ASAP, Buffy. We can meet up and talk."

"Thanks,"Buffy really felt sick now as Pike said his goodbyes and led her to his car

_**So today I got a call and three guesses who it was. I guess she got my number from work. Wolfram and Hart must have all kinds of info on people.**_

_**She invited me to the wedding. It's the month after next, on her birthday. She hasn't changed. As much as I wanted to think that she looked terrible, I couldn't because she didn't. **_

_**I'm still having dreams about Angel. He wouldn't even look at me.How could he?When I last saw him, it had been after Sunnydale collapsed,when I visited him.He said he understood why now wasn't a good time. He promised he'd wait, for no matter how long.**_

_**I bet he waited like ten minutes before moving on to Cordy. Even-even if I didn't love him,even if we were just friends,he should have told me. He's ENGAGED,that changes his whole life.**_

_**There's another thing he didn't tell me.His LIFE. How is he mortal?He looked so good in the sunlight-**_

_**No.No,no,no,no. I need to not love him. According to Cordy, we're going to all be seing a lot of each other. Thank God Pike spared me from the possibilty of a horrible dinner. Speaking of him, Cordelia seems to think there's something going on between us.**_

_**I mean, I love Pike. But I don't LOVE him.**_

_**Not like I love Angel.**_

_**Buffy**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I started writing this story ages ago but I've finally decided to carry on with it. Please review if you like it and I promise to update very soon. Sorry for any spelling errors.**_

Buffy let out a loud sigh as she poured herself yet another shot of vodka, spilling half of it over the coffee table as she lifted it to her lips and downed it in one, wincing slightly. Wiping her mouth unnecessarily, she went to pour herself another. The bottle was empty.

Buffy let out a lazy groan. Hadn't the bottle just been full a few hours ago? She couldn't have drunk that much, surely.

Getting up off the couch to go into the kitchen, she stumbled over the empty bottles, laid on their side next to her. The pile had dramatically increased since the morning's trip to the store.

The kitchen lights flickered on suddenly as Buffy fumbled with the switch and the Slayer squinted as the light shone in her eyes. After sitting in the dark for at least three hours, she wasn't ready for anything but shadows.

To her disappointment, the cupboard was empty of any kind of alcoholic drinks. Nothing, not even the tiny bottles of whisky Andrew drank once every month.

Her voice higher than usual, and echoing in her ears, the drunken Buffy began to hum the nursery rhyme "Old Mother Hubbard" for no apparent reason. She had always found the rhyme amusing as a child. Now, the more she hummed it, it seemed like the worst song in the world.

Stumbling back into the living room, she slumped onto the couch, switching on the tv with the remote and curling up as the adverts blared. It was quite loud but she didn't even care, not even if Andrew was woken.

The adverts were still on a few minutes later when she heard the front door creak open. A second or so later, Pike was there, turning down the volume on the TV and scooping up the empty vodka bottles. She pretended to be asleep. She remembered just how perceptive her old friend was. She didn't want to talk about anything. She most certainly didn't want his pity.

Without noticing she had uttered the last thought aloud- Pike placed the bottles on the table and studied her carefully before sitting at the end of the sofa.

"I know you don't," He said, playing with the tassels on the edges of the scatter cushion next to him. " You don't have my pity."

Buffy snorted. " Yeah. Like everyone's not going to be feeling sorry for me. Buffy, the girl who got dumped for Sunnydale's good old bitch."

There was silence. Pike didn't seem to know what to say.

"See, that's the part where your supposed to try and convince me to move on, " Buffy slurred helpfully, " You're supposed to tell me that Cordelia isn't a bitch and that it's not her fault."

Pike laughed quietly. " From what you've told me, Cordelia seems like the worlds biggest bitch. Even bitchier than you."

Buffy slapped him on his arm ( probably harder than she intended, thanks to the amount of vodka in her system) but he didn't react, except to smile at her.

"C'mere, " He said. After a moments hesitation, she moved closer, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her, "You don't need either of them Buffy. You were happy this morning, right? Before we saw them together?"

He felt her nod slowly and continued, " So forget it. I know how much this hurts for you but at the end of the day, if there going to hurt you, not help you…they're not worth it, hon."

He kept talking to her until she fell asleep. Maybe if he kept telling her what was obvious, then she would eventually start to believe it.

Angel sat in his office. It was late at night, the sky outside of his protected windows dark, lit only by the stars. He didn't bother with the lights.

Head in his hands, he thought back to the morning for possibly the thousandth time. Buffy- God, she had looked so beautiful. Her hair, longer that ever, golden and wavy, had framed her perfect lightly tanned face. He remembered the flash of surprise and disbelief that flickered across her perfect features and let out a groan. The look on her face when she had seen Cordy's ring and realised…it had been enough to break his already dead heart. All he had wanted to do was take her aside, explain…or take her in his arms, and explain with much less talking.

Make that no talking. Just looking at her had brought back all the old memories, late nights in the graveyard, at the mansion, sat at the window of her bedroom, being as quiet as possible so that her Mom didn't realise she was making out with her Vampire-With-A-Soul-Boyfriend.

"Boyfriend sounds so childish, " He had once teased her, stood in front of her as she perched on a gravestone, swinging her legs, "Barely suitable for someone who's lived through more than two centuries."

Buffy pulled him closer, linking her arms together round his neck.

"So, what should I call you? My friend?" He had moved even closer, burying his fingers in her soft hair and brushing his lips against hers. She had smelt like strawberries and honey as he brushed his mouth against the delicate skin on her face.

"My close…friend," She had murmured, distracted by the sudden pressure of his cool lips against hers.

All of that seemed like a whole other lifetime to him. Now he was engaged…

But the one memory that stood out was the look of utter pain this morning-

He had betrayed her. He was engaged. He had promised her forever once, and that had now all amounted to nothing. Just another broken promise, another time he had hurt her.

With a growl, he had picked up a nearby bottle of whisky balanced on a tray of files and had thrown it at the wall in a single movement. Without even realising it, he had vamped out but he couldn't force himself to revert back. All he wanted to do was kill something, behead something, do something to get rid of this horrible feeling of guilt-

"Angel?"

As soon as he heard the calling voice from the outer office, his features had shifted back to his regular human face. For a single, impossible second, he had thought it was Buffy but as he paced out of the room, he saw his fiancé, standing, hands on hips, seductively watching him.

He barely noticed that, or the skimpy negligee she had donned specially. Every part of him wanted to fight, get so bruised and broken and hurt that he couldn't be fixed, to make amends with the pain he had caused his golden slayer-

But she wasn't his. The brunette, batting her eyelashes as she opened up the silky dressing gown to give him a better look was soon to be his wife.

She was slinking towards him, pulling him closer to her by the front of his shirt and licking the cool flesh on his neck. She smelt too sweet, like bubblegum and syrup and all things sugary. What if he didn't like this? What is instead of bubblegum or syrup he wanted strawberries and honey? What if-

"Angel," Cordelia purred, running a hand up his frozen body, "Come to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm really sorry for the crapness of this chapter. It's kind of rushed so sorry if they is any spelling review anyway._**

A steaming mug of coffee landed with a clunk on the coffee table in front of her. It woke her with a start. Reaching up to rub the back of her aching neck, she let out a tired groan.

"Coffee." A calm voice stated. Buffy felt the pressure as Pike sat down by her feet.

"Headache," she moaned in reply. Her head was banging furiously. Buffy froze, lowering her head back down onto the pillow in an attempt to dull the throbbing that made her feel weak.

"Coffee helps hangover." He reminded her simply.

"I know what would make me feel better." She slurred, attempting to sit up and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Another drink."

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he shook his head immediately.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm going to let you drink yourself into depression. Just let me get you the whisky, hon."

Buffy whined.

"You are such a meany."

Pike rolled his eyes in distaste.

"And you stink. Go on. Drink your coffee and go and get a shower."

Buffy lay still. He nudged her. Her only response was a groan before she stumbled off to the bathroom, complaining as she went.

Angel stared out of the car windows and swallowed nervously.

"Cordelia. This is a bad idea and you know it."

Cordelia rolled her eyes in her fiancés direction.

"Come on, honey, Buffy will love to see us. "

She sounded so sure and confident. Her attitude perfectly matched her personality. She was so sure about everything.

Except of course, choosing her outfit. It had taken her over an hour to select todays ensemble- crimson figure hugging dress, matching glossy heels, brunette hair curled to perfection and tumbling across her shoulders. Her tanned skin looked darker in the shadows of the limo, parked outside the large apartment block building, in which Buffy resided.

"Shouldn't we wait, give her time?"

Cordelia blinked.

"Time…?"

Angel sighed.

"We just announced we're getting married, Cordelia. Don't you think she might take it a little-"

"Well, sure I know it'll be a kick in the teeth,"Cordelia said, applying another layer of gloss, mirror held in front of her as she critically stared at her reflection. "I figure that if we give her time to think about it, she'll think about it too much, you know? Better to just, kind of force it upon her, so she accepts it and moves on. I mean, she's always been special to me. And you too, I guess. We need her to be ok with us." She paused, slipping her mirror and gloss back into her Prada handbag. "Plus, if she's not ok with it, she won't come to the wedding. Then everyone else might decide not to come."

There was silence as Angel mused. Cordelia watched him. He knew she was waiting.

Angel sighed. What else could he do? He didn't want to be here at all.

"Let's go in then."

They walked down the corridor towards Buffy's flat. The air was cool and refreshing. Angel buried his hands deep in his pocket nervously, taking long steps to keep up with Cordelia's confident stroll.

"5B" He pointed out. Cordelia stopped with a squeal and knocked lightly on the door. Reaching up, she fluffed up her hair, to give it extra bounce, and attempted to conspicuously pull down her dress to show off her bosom. Satisfied, she knocked again.

Silence. Then, they heard squeals from inside the flat. Angel glanced worriedly at the door and wondered what was going on inside. He had a horrible feeling he wasn't going to like the answer when the door opened to reveal what was going on inside.

He was right. A few seconds later, the door swung open- Buffy, hair damp, dressed simply in skinny jeans and a black tank top was attempting to push away the tickling fingers of the guy that had been with her in the Supermarket yesterday, whilst giggling uncontrollably.

Cordelia coughed. They turned to see the two people standing before them. Eyes flickering to Angel's face for a second Buffy's smile faded. The man dropped his hands away and looked towards the Slayer.

Great.

The giggling coming from the living room was impossibly loud. Buffy was sure Cordy was being this cheerful on purpose, chatting away non- stop to Andrew and Pike. And him. He had barely said a word when they had burst into the flat and she had introduced them to Pike and Andrew. He hadn't spoken when they sat down and Pike got them a drink.

Her constant giggling made up for it. The grating noise made Buffy grit her teeth in anger, as she poured herself another drink.

She was in the kitchen. She had excused herself to get a drink. She had had three since she had come in here and didn't plan to stop anytime soon.

Then behind her she heard the door swing open, and the familiar swoosh as somebody entered the room and shut it behind them as they stood behind her.

"Go away Pike. I'll be out in a minute."

They coughed. Buffy froze and turned reluctantly.

"What are you doing here?"

Angel signalled back to the room.

"Thought I'd help you with the drinks."

Buffy shook her hands.

"No. I mean why are you here? Isn't there somebody else's life you could be ruining?"

Angel stopped. The pain on her face made his heart shatter.

He moved slightly closer. Buffy tried to move backwards, the counter top digging into her lower back.

"I'm…I'm not here to rub it in your face," (Oh the memories, Buffy thought bitterly), " Cordelia wanted to come and see you, and…"

Buffy snorted.

"Let's guess, you just couldn't say no, huh?"

Buffy moved towards him slightly. He watched her, unmoving, face blank except for the confusion etched into his features. She slinked towards him slowly.

" You just couldn't stay away, huh, Angel?"

He watched her. Buffy was right in front of him now. He could smell her perfume, her shampoo. All he wanted was to reach out and touch her.

Angel scrutinised her.

"You've been drinking."

Buffy laughed at his words.

"Psychic now are we?"

Angel sighed.

"Your pupils are dilated. I can smell the drink on you," He said gently. She flinched.

"I didn't think you'd be able to. I mean you're human right?" She watched him bite his lip and pounced.

"Yeah…there's an interesting story. Thanks so much for letting me know, by the way. It meant a lot."

"I didn't want to hurt you…"

Buffy moved closer, lifting her mouth to his ear.

"Well. Hurting me just seems to come naturally for you."

He lifted his hands to her wrists to push her away, but stopped as she pushed herself closer and pushed her fingers up his arms.

" So, now you have me here, " She slurred, " Now this is meaningless and your pesky little souls gone…" She pressed a kiss against his neck, nibbling the skin roughly, smiling as she elicited a growl from him. She pressed her hands against his chest and trailed her fingers down his chest.

"Buffy, stop-" Angel was silenced as she lifted her mouth to his and rubbed her lips over his. Due to their proximity, she could feel how much he wanted her.

"You know you want this." She whispered, " You don't want her. You want me. I can feel it."

With a moan and a push, they were kissing, Buffy raking her fingers through his hair as he tried to control himself. He threaded his arms round her waist and began to pull up her shirt.

In a moment, it was all over. One second, he was eying up the kitchen table, wondering if there was any quiet way of pushing her onto it and continuing this. Next minute, he pushed her away, gasping for breath, remembering that this was the first time he had kissed her as a human since the day she didn't remember.

Rubbing her lips, she breathed heavily and watched him quietly. He pressed his hands to his face and swiftly kicked the kitchen cabinet. The giggling from the other room stopped.

"Angel-" She began. It was too late. He swept out of the room, and the apartment, leaving Buffy on the verge of tears.


End file.
